The Prophecy of the ClansAllegiances
by FlamingTail
Summary: This is just the allegiances of the book I'm writing. Take a look and see if you can spot the big difference...


**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader** **Firestar-**ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy ****Brambleclaw-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** **Jayfeather-**gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail-**long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderleg-**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

**Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-**cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail-**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-**gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Lionblaze-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Foxleap-**reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-**white she-cat

**Toadstep-**black-and-white tom

**Briarlight-**dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumbleflight-**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Dovepaw-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypaw-**silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Millie-**striped gray tabby she-cat

**Sandstorm-**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Ferncloud-**pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy-**cream long-furred cat from the horse place

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Mousefur-**small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy-**plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader** **Blackstar-**large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy** **Russetfur-**dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**** Littlecloud-**very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail(ginger tom)

**Warriors** **Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Apprentice, Ferretpaw**

**Rowanclaw-**ginger tom

**Smokefoot-**black tom

**Toadfoot-**dark brown tom

**Applefur-**mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost-**black-and-white tom

**Ratscar-**brown tom with long scar across his back

**Apprentince,Pinepaw** (black she-cat)

**Snowbird-**pure-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Starlingpaw** (ginger tom)

**Olivenose-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw-**light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot-**gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur-**dark gray tom

**Redwillow-**mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart-**dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt-**cream-furred she-cat

**Queens** **Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail-**black,white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders** **Cedarheart-**dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail-**dark brown tom with tabby-stripped tail

**Whitewater-**white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader** **Onestar-**brown tabby tom

**Deputy**** Ashfoot-**gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat** **Kestrelflight-**mottled gray tom

**Warriors** **Crowfeather-**dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw **(light brown tom)

**Whitetail-**small white she-cat

**Nightcloud-**black she-cat

**Gorsetail-**very pale gray-and white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur-**ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring-**brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail-**dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt-**brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-**gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and0white she-cat)

**Breezepelt-**black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail-**dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike-**tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Elders**** Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear-**tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**** Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**** Reedwhisker-**black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

**Medicine Cat**** Mothwing-**dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriros**** Graymist-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur-**light gray tabby tom

**Icewing-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail-**dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot-**mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose-**light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing-**tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker-**brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur-**gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt-**light brown tom

**Queens**** Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**** Dapplenose-**mottle gray she-cat

**Pouncetail-**ginger-and-white tom

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Smoky-**muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss-**small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Midnight-**a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


End file.
